¿Pollo o Carne?
by LittleGrayPony
Summary: James invito a Kendall a cenar a su casa, para celebrar su primer mes como novios. Dicen que la mejor manera de ganarse el corazón de un hombre es por el estómago y James tomo eso enserio. Así que, decidió prepararle una suculenta cena a su querido novio… Lo malo, es que James no sabe cocinar muy bien. ¿Cómo saldrán las cosas?


**_¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo al fin actualizo, vengo con un One-Shot que espero les guste y si no les gusta pues no sean tan malos conmigo. Es perver así que por favor, diganme si no les gusta o le falta algo. No soy muy buena con respecto a escribir así, lo intente una vez y pues la críticas no fueron muy buenas que digamos. _**

**_A mí en lo personal, me gusto este One-Shot... aunque el nombre este algo ¿Raro? pero hagan caso omiso al nombre y todo lo demás quizá les gustara ;)_**

**_Sin más, disfruten de mi trabajo..._**

* * *

**¿Pollo o carne?**

* * *

¿Pollo o carne? Ese era el dilema que se llevaba a cabo en los pensamientos de James. No sabía que prepararle de cena a su amado rubio, a quién quería sorprender con una cena excepcional por su primer mes como novios. El problema era que el castaño no sabía cocinar, se maldijo a sí mismo por haber rechazado las clases de cocina que le ofreció Carlitos para ayudarlo. ¡Tenía que rechazar su ayuda! ¡¿Acaso no había entendido ya, que su orgullo no le llevaba a nada bueno?!

Había citado a su novio a las ocho en punto de la noche y sabía que Kendall siempre se retrasaba quince minutos, según él era para hacerse desear. Si tan solo el rubio supiera cuanto lo deseaba, no tendría porque hacerlo esperar. El castaño reviso por enésima vez el reloj de muñeca que tenía en su mano izquierda. Había pasado exactamente dos minutos desde que lo reviso por última vez, es decir, eran las cuatro con dos minutos. Tenía tres horas con cincuenta y ocho minutos para preparar la comida, arreglarse y arreglar el lugar. Eso puso al moreno un poco más nervioso de lo que estaba, si es que eso era posible.

Respiro profundo, debía controlar sus nervios y poner manos a la obra con todo. Tenía dos recetas: una en la mano izquierda, 'Pollo con champiñones acompañado de ensalada de espinaca con queso'; y una en la maño derecha, 'Carne envuelta en tocino acompañado de puré de papa y salsa brandi'. Dejo ambas recetas en la mesa de la cocina y tomo una moneda de su billetera.

―Cara es pollo y cruz es carne―susurró para sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y lanzó la moneda al aire.

¡Cara! Eso quiero decir que prepararía el pollo con champiñones para su Kenny. Ya a sabiendas de que prepararía, el moreno puso manos a la obra y comenzó a preparar todo al pie de la letra de la receta. Corto los champiñones. Doro el pollo sin cocinarle lo suficiente. Mezclo ambas cosas y vertió la salsa, que era básicamente caldo de pollo con salsa de ostras. Caramelizo la cebolla para luego incorporarla al pollo y lo metió al horno. Desinfecto la espinaca, la corto en pedazos y la mezclo con el queso troceado.

Faltaban treinta minutos para que Kendall llegara a casa del castaño. El pollo estaba en el horno y estaría listo justo a tiempo. La ensalada esta lista y el postre lo traería el rubio. Y el moreno tenía el tiempo suficiente para asearse y arreglarse para la llegada de su novio. La mesa estaba cubierta con un fino mantel de seda en color rojo pasión con unos detalles en dorado. Unas cuantas velas aromáticas y flores de tonos blancos y rojos la adornaban. Y dos lugares servidos con copas de cristal, platos en color marfil con detalles en dorado.

James tardo un poco más de lo normal en ducharse. Estaba a medio vestir. Escucho el pitido de la alarma de incendios y sintió olor a humo. ¡El pollo! Fue lo primero que cruzó su mente. Salió hecho un rayo directo a la cocina sin importarle que solo llevara puestos unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados. El humo se expandió rápido por todo el departamento.

― ¡No, no y no! ¡Esto no me puede pasar, no ahora! ―gritaba un desesperado castaño mientras abría el horno para sacar el pollo.

Tocio un poco cuando el humo acumulado salió del horno, agito su mano frente a su cara tratando de alejar el humo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente disperso como para ver; se llevo la mano a la boca para evitar gritar. ¡El pollo estaba completamente quemado! Solo había pequeños pedacitos negros que parecían carbón. Quizá lo había dejado mucho tiempo, quizá la temperatura estaba muy alta o quizá… simplemente no era un buen día para cocinar pollo.

Saco la bandeja con el pollo, o lo que se suponía que era pollo, del horno y le dejo caer bruscamente sobre la mesa. Golpeo sin querer el bol de cristal haciéndolo caer al piso. El moreno dejo caer su cuerpo de rodillas al piso, empuño sus manos y golpeo el piso con ellas. Se encontraba furioso, frustrado y triste. ¿Furioso? Porque si le hubiera dicho a Carlitos que quería ayuda, nada de eso hubiera pasado. ¿Frustrado? Porque se había esforzado tanto en hacer la cena perfecta y al final todo se había arruinado, el pollo quemado y la ensalada esparcida por todo el piso de la cocina. ¿Triste? Porque Kendall llegaría en pocos minutos y él no tenía nada para darle de comer a su novio, nada porque impresionarle y nada con que celebrar su aniversario de un mes.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos del moreno. Un derrotado James se puso de pie y fue en busca de una escoba para limpiar el desastre antes de que llegara Kendall. Abrió las ventanas del departamento para que el humo saliera al tiempo que la puerta del departamento se abría de par en par, dejando ver a un rubio vestido con un par de pantalones color gris oscuro casi negro y una camisa de vestir en rosa pálido; que llevaba una caja blanco perla en la mano.

El rubio dejo la caja sobre la mesa cerca de la entrada y corrió a abrazar a su novio. Estaba preocupado por él. El departamento estaba hecho un desastre, había humo por todas partes y pedazos de cristal esparcidos junto con unas hojas verdes que tal vez era algún tipo de ensalada. El castaño no lo pensó dos veces y se aferro al torso de su novio, ocultando su cara en el pecho del rubio.

― ¿Qué paso aquí, Jamie? ―pregunto un preocupado Kendall―Pareciera que hubo un incendio, ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, estoy bien Kenny―sollozo el castaño contra el pecho de su novio―. Pero la cena no sobrevivió.

Ambos rieron por lo gracioso que sonaba eso.

―Tranquilo, amor―consoló al moreno acariciando su espalda desnuda―. Te ayudo a limpiar y luego salimos a comer ¿Te parece? ―dijo animado, para tratar de quitar la cara de pesar que tenía su adorado moreno.

― ¡No! ―espetó alejándose de su novio lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara―Yo invite a cenar y yo te daré de comer―sentenció.

El rubio paseo una mirada picara sobre el cuerpo del su novio. Lo que se le apetecía comer en ese momento, no era precisamente comida. Pareciese que James se había vestido solo para provocarle y había hecho las cosas adrede. ¡No! Se dijo a sí mismo. James era incapaz de parecer incompetente apropósito. Pero si su hermoso novio le estaba ofreciendo comida, el no se negaría a nada. Con la ropa que llevaba, o mejor dicho, la falta de ella; estaba provocándole una erección. Ese pantalón de cuero se ajustaba perfectamente a sus torneadas y musculosas piernas, y su torso perfectamente bien bronceado le incitaba a una noche de pecado.

¿Cómo cupo en ese pantalón?, pensó el ojiverde, Creo que es lo que menos importa; se dijo a sí mismo. Sus ojos brillaron con incitante lujuria; lo que hizo al moreno sonrojarse por completo al caer en cuenta que no llevaba ropa. Claro, había planeado vestirse provocativamente para él, pero no estaba preparado mentalmente para enfrentarse a una de esas miradas.

―Creo que… ya no tengo hambre, Jamie―paso su mano por la cintura de su novio, acercándole más. James entendió al instante las intenciones de su novio, así que, puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

― ¿Seguro que no tienes hambre, Kenny? ―dijo inocente, viéndole a los ojos―Puedo darte cualquier cosa que se te antoje―susurró en su oído.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par. Nunca… ¡Nunca, había escuchado a James hablar tan… sexy! Y empezaba a gustarle esa parte de su novio. Cualquiera pensaría que al mes de ser novios y después de la manera tan… inusual que habían pasado las cosas, ellos ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales ¡Pero no! James a veces era demasiado ¿Tímido? Con él.

El moreno deposito un beso tierno en la mandíbula de su novio. Subiendo por su mejilla y terminando en su boca. Un beso feroz. Caliente. Apasionado. Hermoso, en pocas palabras. Para cualquiera de los dos demostraba su deseo, su lujuria, pero sobre todo… su amor. Kendall bajo sus manos al trasero de James, acariciándole por sobre a tela. Le levanto un poco del suelo, incitándole a su novio que lo abrazara con la piernas pero cuando lo intento… El cuero hizo un ruido y no dejo que James abriera las piernas.

Cosa que le causo gracias al ojiverde, riendo sobre los labios de su novio. El castaño bajo sus manos al botón de sus pantalones para quitarlo, pero las manos del rubio lo detuvieron antes de que lo hiciera.

―No―murmuro entre besos―, quiero hacer-lo yo―marco un camino de besos de la boca de su novio a si clavícula.

―Entonces hazlo rápido―susurró en su oído dejando escapar un pequeño gemido―, no hay mucho espacio en este pantalón y me está constriñendo.

Ambos se recostaron sobre el sofá, y para cuando llegaron a ese lugar… Kendall solo iba con bóxers y el moreno seguía con su pantalón de cuero. El rubio bajo por el torso de su novio dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a la cintura de su pantalón. Sus manos desabrocharon hábilmente el botón. Vio a su novio directo a los ojos mientras le bajaba lentamente la bragueta. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio que su adorado moreno, no llevaba ropa interior, lo que le permitió ver su magnífica erección firme y dura.

―James…―susurró con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Se relamió los labios por la anticipación. Y lo vio directo a los ojos, para luego robarle un beso a sus labios entreabiertos.

―El… el pantalón no entra con ropa interior―dijo luego de separarse de los labios de su novio.

Y así pasaron el resto de la noche. Uno que otro beso, una que otra caricia. Mientras compartían lo que los unía…, su intenso y puro amor. La primera vez para muchos es traumática, para otros más es su iniciación a algo que apreciaran toda su vida y otros más lo toman como un simple paso sin entender el significado de este. Pero para James su primera vez fue magnífica, memorable y simplemente maravillosa. Lo mejor es que su primera vez fue con el amor de su vida, con su amante y con su amigo.

Después de eso, el moreno se propuso invitar a cenar a Kendall más seguido. Solo que la próxima vez prepararía carne. Una rica y jugosa carne. Claro, el postre sería lo mejor de todo. O tal vez, podrían pasar directo al postre, porque ¿Para qué dejar lo mejor para el final?

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Me quieren matar por escribir algo tan malo? Cualquier cosa... diganselo a mi pony, el representa a mí departamente de quejas XD**_

_**Dejen su Review con su opinion. Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, felicitaciones o lo que sea.**_

_**LittleGrayPony**_


End file.
